Never Alone
by Liandora Tossbottle
Summary: This is my first fic! It's about a girl who had a lot of hard ships in her life and now is in danger. She is brought to Hogwarts to be protected. Rated R for mature language and explicied scenes. AU please R
1. Introduction

A/N: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter world, but everything else '...' – thought sound - sound "..." – speech  
  
Chapter One: Introduction  
  
The day started out as usual. The day was warm and sunny, not a cloud in the sky, and Sienelle was stuck in the general store. At which time it was 1 o'clock in the after noon. Sie was busily cleaning and scrubbing listening to James, her foster brother, babble on. He was sitting near the cash register lazily telling her what to do.  
  
'Yes today is just a usual day like any other...' Sie thought. 'It's beautiful outside and I'm stuck inside cleaning!'  
  
"...And then when your done that, your to restock the shelves..." He paused and grinned evilly, "... in alphabetical order."  
  
"What? But I just put it in order, by colour...! Yesterday...!" She choked out in shock.  
  
"Oh? Well mom & pop want it in alphabetical order now and you can't leave 'til its done!" he sneered triumphantly.  
  
Sienelle just glared and muttered to herself. 'Ohh I hate this! Why me? It's just my luck to get left behind to these people'  
  
It was now 9 o'clock and Sie was half way done the shelves. She was exhausted from the endless work that her foster family gave her. James, her foster brother, had kept interrupting her to make her finish his paperwork and serve customers as he was lazy.  
  
"Well I'm going home, so don't be late or there will be no supper left for you, mom and pop are expecting you no later then midnight. That gives you 3 hours to get all this done! Have fun! Hahaha..." He laughed while on his way out.  
  
Sie couldn't believe they expected all the work to be done in less then 3 hours. "Argh! That's so not fair!! I hate living here!!!" She yelled but then quickly went back to work, rushing to get it done so she could be home in time.  
  
At quarter too she finally put the last box on the shelf. Relieved she glanced at the clock. "Phew, made it! Thank god they only live a block away!" she said, proceeding to finish the paper work, count change and lock up.  
  
Thankfully she brought her bike so she didn't have to walk, although it wasn't far she was too sore and exhausted to walk. When she reached the house she first noticed that most of the lights were out excluding the kitchen. 'Oh thank god I'm not going to get bitched at or given more chores, I just want to go to bed!' She groaned as she made her way up the porch, she quietly entered the house and made her way to the kitchen to find a cold plate of food on the table and a note sitting next to it.  
  
She picked at her food eating only what was edible and dumped the rest, she then looked at the note and it read:  
  
Dear Gertrude,  
  
She cringed as she read. 'God I hate that name... gee weren't they so nice in leaving me a huge stack of dishes and a mess every where...'  
  
We want the dishes done, the kitchen cleaned, silverware  
polished and all the new books to be organized in the study  
before we wake tomorrow  
  
Mom & Dad  
  
'Ya right "Mom and Dad" you wish!' she thought bitterly as she started to work on cleaning. By the time she finished in the kitchen it was 2:30 in the morning. She made her way to the study; she looked around and saw five stacks of books. She groaned openly wishing she could just go to bed. She was beyond the point of exhaustion, for the past 3 months of living with this family she had worked non stop, with little sleep or food, go to school then to work again. 'Well at least it's better then the other foster parents.. or orphanage...' she shuddered at that thought, then made her way to organize the books.  
  
Slowly, and sorely Sienelle made her way to bed. She knew she wouldn't get much sleep but she would try anyways. She got to her room and collapsed on the bed. Her room was a small one compared to all the others, she had a long dresser with a mirror attached with all kinds of statues of dragons, wizards and candles, a bookshelf full of fantasy books, a night stand with her makeup and her futon which had just one pillow and a thin sheet.  
  
She looked at her watch (the only clock she had) and read 4:45AM. "Three hours... teh" she mumbled to herself as she slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
At 7:00 there was a loud BANG! BANG! At the door then a shout "Get your lazy ass out of bed! Breakfast is on the table and then you have...."  
  
Sie could barely keep her eyes open let alone listen to who ever was trying to rouse her from her sleep. She groaned, realizing it was Mrs. Miller. "I'm up! I'm up!! Geez..."  
  
She slowly made her way off the futon. She noticed that she hadn't changed out of her close and quickly proceeded to dispose of them. She grabbed her red silk robe and slipped it on over her well developed body, she was turning 18 in a few months. She then grabbed a pair of black hip huggers and a black long sleeved shirt making her way to the bathroom.  
  
Sienelle started the shower making sure it was at the point of boiling before removing her robe letting the steam wander along her body. She then walked in the shower letting the warmth soak into her skin, relaxing her instantly, she closed her eyes a moment, enveloped in the heat wrapped around her and almost landed on her head from exhaustion. She decided to finish the shower quickly, get dressed and down stairs before the Millers disturbed her again.  
  
Sie made her way into the kitchen, on the table was bacon and eggs slowly cooling, and a pile of dishes waiting for her. The Millers were nowhere in sight but she knew they where around somewhere. She ate quickly and did the dishes, then looked for everyone. To her amazement only Mrs. Miller was home, sitting in the living room watching her soaps.  
  
She turned to Sie and said "Oh Gertrude honey your father wants you to come to the shop early today, at around lunch time. Don't worry here's a note to give to your teachers." She handed over a note explaining she had to go to work.  
  
"Look my name is Sienelle! And he's not my father nor are you my mother!" with that she grabbed her book bag and made her way to school. 


	2. Helpful Hand

A/N: again I don't own anything in the Harry Potter world, but everything else (Sienelle/Sie) Enjoy! And constructive criticism is welcome! Also sorry I didn't give a description on Sienelle, she's average height, she's pretty, well toned, but a little pale, she has very dark brown hair, almost black, and emerald green eyes. Anyways HP stuff will star from end of this chap on... R&R please  
  
Chapter Two: Helping Hand  
  
It was about 7:15am when Sienelle stormed out of the house, she decided to take the long way to school and cool off. She walked straight down the road for a few blocks then turned left down the main street. She had thought it a good idea to buy a new book to keep her mind occupied. She stopped at the Jackson Toll Bookstore that was three blocks away from her High school.  
  
Ting The bell rang as she entered the store "Why hello Sienelle! How good to see you today, I'm guessing this isn't just a usual check-up?" the book keeper greeted.  
  
"I'm sorry but no Mr. Jackson." Sienelle replied.  
  
"Ahh I see, so you had another problem with your parents?" Said Mr. Jackson.  
  
"Their not my parents" She responded meekly. She then walked over to her usual table, and the book keep walked over and gave her a book.  
  
"Now here's something you might like, I just got it in yesterday! It's about a woman who takes on some hard life challenges and takes on a big change!!" He said in a distant tone.  
  
"Thank you." Sie replied quietly. She then set the alarm on her watch for 8:30AM so that she wouldn't get too rapped up in the book and forget to go to school, though she would love to stay and get lost in the adventure school was very important to her.  
  
She read on as the woman in the story had found a magical item to take her away from the ravished world that was her home. 'As she spoke the enchantment a glowing light swirled about her. Its radiant light filled her with such warmth that she had never felt before. As she looked around the haunting cave it had begun to fade away and transform in...' beep, beep, beep 'what the?' she looked down at her watch beep, beep, beep her watch read 8:30AM. 'Figures, right when it gets to the best part...'  
  
She then got up and placed the book aside, grabbed her book bag, said goodbye then proceeded to school. It didn't take her long to reach school and head to her first class. It was Advanced Biology with Mrs. Prite. She was always the first in the class and usually the last to leave. The class went uneventful other then one of the students getting sick at having to dissect a cow brain, and the unusual feeling of anxiety welling up inside her, she felt like something was wrong but shook it off blaming her tiredness. Her next class was Advanced Math which was the same drill with Mr. Delco, he drowned on about his personal life and gave them loads of homework.  
  
"Hey Sie, wait up!" Sienelle's friend Sara yelled. Sie slowed down and waited for her friend. She explained everything that had happened to her during the week-end. They chatted for a long time as the met up with everyone in the cafeteria. She left them there, to go and look for her other teachers, Mrs. Lindal English and Mrs. Street History, to show them the note.  
  
Sie made her way to the store. She had a funny feeling somebody that didn't belong there, somebody bad, was watching her but as she looked around the street she found only familiar faces so she shrugged and continued on her way.  
  
She arrived at the store right on time. Sienelle grabbed an apron and started her daily chores. She stocked up the shelves, served customers and started to sweep the floors. Her foster father was busy at work counting all the produce, and making orders.  
  
"Hey honey, thanks for coming in." Her father said. "I'll be in the back finishing up paper work so when the delivery driver comes tell him to come to the back 'k? Thanks."  
  
She just rolled her eyes and continued to sweep. By the time she had started to mop, the two delivery drivers arrived. One had a clipboard in his hand and the other was bringing in boxes. Right away Sienelle knew there was something wrong, she had this strange feeling all morning. She stopped mopping and looked the two man over, she didn't recognize either of them and that was odd because the other delivery driver always delivered their produce. Then she noticed that the boxes weren't the same as all the other deliveries.  
  
"Hey where's Mark?" Sie inquired to the one with the boxes, the other had gone past her into the back room.  
  
"He's sick" The man replied in a low, deep voice. Then there was a blood curtailing scream that came from the other room, Sie knew it was Mr Miller she quickly ducked out of the other mans way as a flash of green light exploded into the first shelf. She then skidded into the bathrooms having nowhere else to go. She hid in the last stall, visibly shaking from shock, fear and confusion.  
  
She waited there for what seemed like an eternity, straining to hear anything to indicate what was going on. She could here yelling that she couldn't quiet comprehend and a lot of crashing sounds. 'Are they looking for me? Oh what am I going to do? Are they going to kill me like they did to my father? My... father...' Her mind was on overload, trying to process everything that just happened.  
  
Sie then heard what sounded like a door opening slowly, she tried her best to keep from breathing as she hear somebody approach the stalls slowly opening them. 'Oh no, oh god he's going to find me! What am I going to do?!' Her mind was racing to find a solution as the man got closer 'I have to get out of here I've got to get him before he gets me' she maid up her mind, she was going to attack him when he got close enough.  
  
She could hear the sound of the man's shoes making there way closer to her, she then waited until she saw his shadow near the stall. Sie then slowly got up and reached the door, then with a yell opened it and attacked the man. With shock apparent on his face he stumbled back when she pounced on him, trying to ready his wand.  
  
Sie and the man landed with a resounding thud, she quickly started to punch and slap the man as hard as she could. She recognized this man he was the one that walked past and killed her father. Outraged she furiously drilled into him hoping to knock him out to allow her to quickly leave. The man roughly grabbed her flailing arms, and knocked her off. He quickly got on top of her and pinned her to the ground with his body. She knew then she was in a lot of trouble, and to confirm her fears the man begun to grope her breast. He then continued up and down her body, breathing heavily into her ear as he nibbled and licked it. She felt his member growing hard against her thigh, he moaned loudly and ripped her shirt off, and then she screamed.  
  
She tried her hardest to throw the attacker off of her, but he was to strong and her exhausted body was too weak. As her tore off her bra he grabbed her breasts, roughly squeezing them moving his head down to suck on them. He quickly pulled down her pants and fumbled with his own, as she tried struggling away from him.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" A voice boomed from the door way. The man went flying off Sie, thankful she covered herself and looked aver to her saviour. He strode quickly near her, his black robes bellowing out around him and looked but never took his eyes of the man. He had shoulder lengthed black hair, pale skin, a hooked nose, and was moderately good looking.  
  
The shorter man quickly got up and made to attack him but was just as quickly sent flying throw the wall dead. Sie looked at her saviour to see a sneer on his face, not directed at her. Then he quickly knelt down beside her and asked in a gently but cool voice "Are you alright?"  
  
Sie looked at the man, confused, and then she passed out from all the shock.  
  
"Bloody hell..." Snape whispered annoyed.  
  
"Severus? Is she alright?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I think we should get her out of here."  
  
"Good idea! Let's go."  
  
Snape gently collected Sienelle in his arms then started walking out the door with Dumbledore in toe, and then Apparate.  
  
A/N Sorry that HP stuff wasn't introduced 'til this chappy... 


End file.
